dracoinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Wyvern
A Wyvern is a species of dragon that are typically described as having 2 legs and bat like wings. It's Latin name is Draco Africanus, meaning African Dragon because of the Dragon mostly living in Africa. The Wyvern is said to be the largest of the Dragon species and the most agile. An adult Wyvern can measure up to 50 feet long and 18 to 20 feet high. They are capable of breathing fire and can release a poison when it is feeding to quickly tranquilize its food. Since the Wyvern is the biggest of its kind it is very territorial and doesn't like other Dragons near its territory. These dragons can live up to 175 years on average and are considered to be very tactful when it comes to hunting. Coloration Muddy brown to lime green. These colors would provide excellent camouflage in the desert, savannah or forests, most Dragon's colors involve its strict relationship with its environment making it a better hunter because it cannot be seen. Lair A rocky crag or circular nest in grass or dunes. This type of lair is permanent in the sense that a Wyvern usually lives in one place for most of it's life once it decides to leave it's mothers nest. A lair like this would provide protection from scavengers looking for an easy small hatchling to eat. Forms of Attack A Wyvern is fully capable of breathing fire but does rarely so because of the dry climate it lives in. Wyverns don't like to draw attention to them self's, so creating a massive savannah fire that could potentially threating its home is not a intellectual move. It has been said by Dragonologiste's that it is possible that they used their fire to corral food into a circle making it easier for them to pick off. Once the food is trapped the Wyvern then swoops down and grabs it's food by its massive claws and carry it to a high altitude then dropping it thus instantly killing the animal. The Wyvern must be careful if it wishes to perform this trick because if the fires do get out of control it could result in a savannah fire. Other forms include using its teeth and claws to tear apart any animal it choses to feed on. Not to mention the whipping tail the wyvern has for lashing out a helpless pray on the ground, using it like a whip to break bones. Characteristics/Skills Wyvern's are know for having only 2 legs when most dragons have four, this easily distinguishes the Dragon. It has also bat-like wings that are incredibly agile and light giving the Wyvern one of the greatest speeds for Dragons. It wingspan can reach up to 45 feet and is considered to be the biggest wings for a Dragon. Other Dragons such as the lung are incredibly long dragons but have no wings, therefore the Wyvern is to be considered the biggest Dragon. Nickname The Wyvern has a nickname and it was named after its skill to drop food from great highs. The "sky dropper" It's unique to the Wyvern because it is the only Dragon that will lift its food to great highs and then "drop" it. Other Dragons can perform the technique but don't require to do so because of their 2 extra appendages. Since this technique is special to the Wyvern, it may have inspired a case of mistaken identity with the roc, an elephant-hunting bird of Arabian legend that uses the "drop" technique. Food It's food sources are elephant, hippos, rhinos or any other large herbivores that contain a high protein and fat content. Egg The Wyvern egg is shaped in a round tear drop fashion with a bumpy almost cave-like appearance, the eggs can stay in an incubation period up to 25 years before they fossilize. If the egg is well taken care of, it can hatch within 36 months and produce a small Wyvern hatchling and witching 15-20 years it will depart the territory in search of a new home.